The Lost Senkū Tribe
by Bloodspell
Summary: Takes place 5 years after the end of the original series. After Sasuke destroys an entire village, the only survivor ends up at the now Hokage Naruto's doorstep. Please R&R! SasuXOC
1. Enter: Senkū Tāra!

_Origins_

The two men stood still. Various weapons lay, stuck in the ground, in a circle around them. Their eyes, which had sharingan, looked around patiently.

"You think he's gone?" One man asked.

The other man shrugged. "It's been hours since he came out of the shadows. He could be miles away by now."

One man took a step out, into where the weapons lay, dormant, sleeping. Thrown already, but that was hours ago. As soon as he put his foot down, a swarm of shuriken flew from the trees around them. The shuriken hit enough vital spots. The man died almost instantly.

* * *

Another man lay awake, unable to sleep. He thought of all his past adventures. How his past dreams had come to life. It was seriously only yesterday that his finally dream came true for real. He had finally become Hokage. 

He suddenly heard a bell. From his doorway. "What's with the bell?" Naruto said, half-consciously. He got out of bed and walked out of his bedroom. He opened his door when he finally got there. Outside, on the rainy doorstep, was a basket with a baby and a note in it. Naruto took the note out of the basket and read it.

"Oh no…" He said. He pulled the basket inside and closed the door.

* * *

"So, why are we all here?" Konohamaru asked. 

It was the next morning after Naruto found the basket at his doorstep. He had gathered all his closest friends, and allies; everyone he could trust.

"Yeah," Kiba said, "You better not have called us here for nothing!"

"Okay, okay…" Naruto started, "I was awake all through the night and…"

"NARUTO! YOU CALLED US HERE FOR INSOMNIA PROBLEMS? YOU JERK!" Sakura yelled.

"No." Naruto said calmly, which was unlike him, "I called you all here because of this." He held up the letter in his hand.

Sakura stole the note from him. "What is this?"

"Read it and you'll find out." Naruto said

"This better not be a joke, Naruto!" Sakura said, still yelling.

She read the letter aloud, her tone now lowering:

"_Hidden Leaf Village,_

_Let this girl be a lesson to you all. Her village is gone. Her people are destroyed. She is only spared because of the curse laid upon her. In ten years, I shall return to her if the curse has lifted. If it has, then she shall be slain. Let this be a warning. Your village is next if you do not cooperate. My terms will be seen to soon enough._

_-Uchiha Sasuke"_

Everyone in the room stood, shocked.

"This is bad. Really, really bad." Sakura said.

"If we don't know what Sasuke's terms are, were all dead." Konohamaru said.

"True. But we don't have to. They'll…" Sakura said.

"It's true." Hinata said, slipping from her seat, "He, or they, might kill us."

Naruto nodded. "Nonetheless, she's the last of her clan, and she needs to be protected."

"Why do we need to protect her?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah! Tell us, Naruto-sama!" Kiba asked, persistently.

"Senkū Tāra." Naruto said.

Everyone gasped.

"Senkū?" Kiba said, "But that means…"

"Yeah…" Naruto said. "Sakura. Can I trust her with you?"

Sakura stood there, shaking. She couldn't talk.

Naruto sighed. "I'll take her." Hinata said. "I'd be nice to have some company at my house anyways."

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata blushed from Naruto's compliment.

* * *

(Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or any other affiliates. (What a long word.) I do own the new characters and the plot.) 


	2. Neverending Tests: The Steps to Genin!

_Origins II_

**Thirteen Years Later**

"Tāra! It's time for you to go!" Hinata yelled.

"Alright Mom!" Tāra yelled back. She opened her bedstand's drawer and pulled out the ribbon Sakura had given to her. _That Sakura is so nice!_ She thought, _She gave me this ribbon to tie back my hair!_ She tied her long hair into a pony tail with the dark blue ribbon. She ran down the stairs and ran out the door. "Bye Mom!" Tāra yelled as she ran out the door.

_She seems so peaceful, so innocent._ Hinata thought, _If only she knew the truth…_

Tāra ran down the road as fast as she could. The academy was just down the road, and she wanted to be the first one there. But someone was watching her.

The eyes that looked out of a nearby bush had been watching her for years.

* * *

Tāra walked into the academy. She glanced at the clock. 1:00? She stared at her watch. 7:53. _There's only one explanation._ She thought,_ Genjutsu._ "Alright, Kiko! You can come out! Show's over." Tāra said.

Over on the left wall, the girl lowered her screen. "So. I still can't fool you!" Kiko said, walking over to Tāra.

"You should know I have a watch!" Tāra said. They both laughed. Kiko stared at the clock. "We'd better get to class right now!" She said. 7:55.

They both ran down the hall. But behind them, they left a man behind a screen. He had been spying on both of them, but his interest was still on the Senkū girl. It always had been. He'd been watching her, silently, for three years, waiting for her full potential to come out.

"Perhaps… If she's not going to show herself, maybe I should help her. Yeah… A little encouragement would help." The man said. He lowered his screen and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Alright class. Tomorrow, You'll be tested in all three jutsus you've learned this year. We won't have enough time to complete the entire test tomorrow, so we'll do the first two parts today." Explained Iruka. "Then You'll do the other two tomorrow."

"Iruka-sensei! You said there were three parts! How can there be four parts if there are three jutsus?" Kiko asked.

"If you want to boost your grade, you can show off any jutsus you know that you know that weren't taught here." Iruka explained.

* * *

"Okay!" Iruka said, "First test! You'll all have 30 seconds to undo all these knots. And… begin!"

All the students began to use hand signs. Several jutsus went off simultaneously and most students got themselves undone from the knotted ropes. Some students got themselves even more stuck.

"And… time! Um… everyone seems to have passed except Mizuno and Kūnikō. Next Test!"

* * *

A man ran through the woods, atop the branches of the trees. He stopped at the tallest tree. He knew this was the tallest one. He used to live here. _I'm glad I left this place._ He thought, _This place has no value to me anymore. Besides, I can achieve more power soon._ His eyes glowed red, with black marks. He climbed to the top of the tree.

Then he began to have a headache. He eyes glowed red, very bright, even more than before. The marks in his eyes began to merge into two pinwheels, one in each eye.

_Can it be?_ The man thought, _The Mangekyō Sharingan? But how? I didn't kill Naruto, but, maybe… Orochimaru? Yes, that must be it!_

The man grinned. "Maybe I'll be able to surpass my brother after all." He said, "But first, I must fulfill my empty promise. I lied to them all. But now I will pay that Senkū girl a visit first. It's time to awaken her true potential."

And so he ran off into the direction of the academy. He knew she hadn't passed. And so he wanted to follow her home.

Off ran Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Unknown of the Night

_Untrue Nightmare_

"Wow! I can't believe I passed the first two parts!" Tāra said.

"Yeah! But Iruka-sensei said we wouldn't have enough time for all of it!" Kiko said.

"Iruka-sensei said we'd only have enough time for two. But we got to do all three tests." Tāra said, "Tomorrow is just extra credit!"

"We did fine on the tests, so we should do great tomorrow. But you did really well on the tests today. But I did really well, way better than you, on the written tests!" Kiko said.

"Where are you going with this?" Tāra asked.

"Remember what Iruka-sensei said? He said they balance the Genin teams based on the tests!" Kiko explained, "Maybe we'll get into the same team!"

Tāra laughed. "I highly doubt it. But if we did, that would be nice." She said smiling, "Anyways, see you tomorrow!

* * *

The eyes peered out from the tree near Tāra's house. Sasuke had followed her home earlier, and all he had to do was wait until the cover of darkness.

The sun had set.

Some of the lights in the house were still on. _Tāra's room and Living room._ Sasuke thought, his eyes glowing red with his Sharingan. He made a few hand signs. "_Fire Style: Light-Dousing Jutsu_" The lights in the house went out immediately.

"Perfect." Sasuke said, "I'll sneak in, no problem." He smiled, and disappeared.

* * *

_Uhh… I can't fall asleep!_ Tāra thought, _I'd be so much better off if I could sleep. I need sleep if I want to pass the test tomorrow._ "Oh wait. I don't have anything special I can do…" She said, turning over.

"Are your sure?"

Tāra bolted upright. "That's no dream. Is it?" She said.

"I certainly hope not." A figure emerged from a corner in her room. A match suddenly lit, revealing the man's face. Dark-blue hair and red eyes with pinwheels.

"W-who are you?" Tāra asked. She was scared, and her whole bed shook because of her.

The man laughed under his breath. "My name… is Uchiha Sasuke. And I've been wanting to meet you for a long, long time."

"Why me?" Tāra asked, "Hey, aren't you that guy Sakura is in love with?"

Sasuke looked at her funny, and then smiled. "So, Sakura is still in love with me." He began to laugh, "I guess she hasn't changed one bit. However, you have. I was wondering whether or not to spare you that night. I suppose I made the right decision."

"What?"

"Do you even know where you come from?" Sasuke asked.

Tāra thought for a moment, and then nodded. "My mom and dad. But Dad left on a mission after I was born. He's a Jōnin, but no one's seen him since I was born." Tāra got out of bed, grabbing a Shuriken out of her bag on her bedstand.

Sasuke laughed so loud, he almost woke up Hinata. "Is that what Hinata told you? Well, these people are horrible at lying. Did you ever wonder why your last name is different from your mother's?" Sasuke asked.

Tāra lifted the Shuriken. Her face showed a large scowl. "My mom and dad were never married." She said.

Sasuke laughed harder than before. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN IN THIS VILLAGE! WHAT A LOAD OF GARBAGE!" He laughed.

"LIAR!" Tāra yelled, throwing the Shuriken with all her strength at Sasuke. He didn't even bother blocking it. Blood spilled from his wound, though he didn't flinch.

Sasuke nodded. "I see why your family, no, your tribe was so highly revered. That actually hurt."

"What?" Tāra asked, "What tribe? What family? My mom?"

"Let me explain. Thirteen years ago, there was a village of elite ninja. The Village Hidden in the Sun. In this village was a tribe of ninja warrior, the Senkū Tribe. That is your family. But they're all dead. I did it. But, I didn't want my work to go unnoticed. So I spared you, and brought you here. I promised to come back in ten years, but I decided to postpone my reappearance. I've been watching you, your friends, your enemies. And I'm interested. You think you can't do anything special. But you're wrong." Sasuke explained.

"So why help me?" Tāra asked.

"Because… Well…" He shook his head, "There's something you have that I want. And I can only take it if you activate it first."


	4. Unknown of the Night II

_Untrue Nightmare II_

"What makes you think I'll do what you want? That's so retarded!" Tāra yelled.

"This." Sasuke started making hand symbols. Tāra ran for her bag and grabbed another shuriken, but before she could throw it she froze. And it wasn't her fault.

"_Fire Style: Exospirt Control Jutsu_" "Good," Sasuke said, "Now turn around."

On his command, Tāra turned around. "Good, now cut your palms with your Shuriken." As he said it, she did it, although, her grip on the Shuriken was unsteady. _Her will **is** strong, but her destiny must come to pass._ Sasuke thought.

Tāra was wincing with pain. "We'd better do this quickly, before you're wounds heal." Sasuke said, then started listing hand signs. Upon his command, she started the hand signs. There were only three, but they were enough. Sasuke smiled. "Good, good. Now just watch." Tāra's eyes began to glow red, although she could only see orange. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yelled Tāra. But she wasn't the only one yelling.

"What have you done to her? GET AWAY FROM HER TRAITOR!" Hinata yelled. She ran into the room and punched Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke had no choice but to run. "I'll be back for her. You can't hide her forever, like you did the truth…" Sasuke said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Into the shadows again Sasuke? That trick is older than you are. Oh well." Hinata taunted, turning to Tāra. Then she gasped. "What happened?" She asked.

"He did something to me! All I can see is orange now!" Tāra exclaimed.

"No… He didn't…" Hinata started, "We're leaving. Grab your bag."

"Shouldn't I change?" Tāra asked.

"We're not leaving the village." Hinata stated, "Now c'mon. My patience is thinning."

Tāra nodded. She ran to her bedstand and grabbed her bag, which she tied around her waist. Then she ran after Hinata, who had walked out the door.


	5. Blood! The Opening of the Kīrito Eyes

_Revelations_

Hinata and Tāra had slowed to a walk by now. The moon was already high in the sky. It was nearing midnight.

"Is it true…? Hinata?" Tāra asked, weakly.

"What?" Hinata replied, "Oh… he told you."

Tāra nodded. Hinata sighed. "Yes. When you came to our village, I elected to take care of you. I raised you as my own child but I always kept in mind your true identity. I lied to you about your life. I truly have no idea about your parents, but they're probably dead." She noticed Tāra crying.

"W-what's wrong Tāra?" Hinata asked.

Tāra tried to fight away the tears, but she couldn't. But her tears carried blood. "What's this?" Hinata asked, wiping away the blood-filled tears. She looked into her adopted daughter's eyes, seeing the red clearing away to a pale-green color. There were no pupils in the eyes, just that infinite green color.

Hinata gasped, "That's why there were no tomoe in your eyes! The Senkū kekki genkai isn't a version of the Sharingan; it's its own kind!" She pulled a rag from her bag and gave it to Tāra.

(A/N: If you don't know what they are, tomoe are the marks in the Sharingan. The more tomoe, the more mature it is.)

"Change of plans. We're heading over to Sakura's house. She'll know what to do." Hinata said.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Sakura asked.

Hinata explained everything she knew. Sasuke had broken into her house, and done something to her "daughter". "It was a Jutsu! For some reason, it involved blood." Tāra explained.

"Of course it did. That's how all of them got their Kīrito." Sakura explained.

"What?" Tāra asked.

"Kīrito. The kekki genkai of the Senkū tribe. Their eyes can perceive things that most others can't. Naruto told me about it; but not much else." Sakura explained.

"Then Naruto knows about her eyes?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, he only told me that much, but he probably knows more." Sakura said.

"That's where we were headed. But can you get the blood out of Tāra's eyes? I know about your medical skill." Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded. "It's not that hard." She walked out of the room. When she returned, she had a rag that was soaked in some kind of liquid.

Sakura walked over to Tāra. One at a time, she held open the eyelids and dabbed the eyes with the rags. Tāra screamed out with pain, but whatever was in the rag worked. All the blood was gone from her eyes; although her tears showed she needed to tear out the liquid.

"It'll sting, but the blood's all gone." Sakura explained

Tāra nodded through the tears. "You should stay here tonight. As long as Sasuke didn't follow you, he won't know you're here. If he did, I'll be able to guard you two." Sakura offered.

"Thanks Sakura. I guess we will." Hinata said.


	6. The Home of Lord Naruto

_Revelations II_

Sasuke ran through the forest. He was still angry that he hadn't reached his goal. "Curse Hinata! Curse them all! If it hadn't been for her, I would have gotten those Kīrito eyes by now. But no matter…" He said to himself, "I suppose that my new Sharingan make up for it, but I think I should tell her the whole story…" And upon saying that, he ran even faster that before, laughing loudly.

* * *

Tāra lay on Sakura's couch, sleeping soundly thins time. Her mind didn't think about what had happened earlier that night, although she wouldn't have wanted to know anyways.

She was suddenly awoken by a noise outside. She bolted upright in an instant, gasping for air. "Oh…" She said, "It was just a dream."

"Oh, good you're awake." A voice came from the darkness.

"Sasuke?" Tāra asked.

The voice laughed. "Not this time." Sakura turned on the lamp beside the couch. "I told you, I'm guarding you and Hinata." Sakura said. "Well, not Hinata anymore."

Tāra looked at the clock. 2:30. "Where's Hinata?" Tāra asked.

"She went to go talk to Naruto. She said for me to take you when you wake up." Sakura said, "C'mon, were going to find your mother."

"Sakura, she's not my mother." Tāra said.

Sakura nodded. "But she is now." Sakura went over to the door. "I'll be waiting outside. Your mother went back and grabbed some clothes for you. Change and come outside."

* * *

A few minutes later, Tāra emerged from the house in her normal clothes; a sleeveless dark green shirt and tan shorts. Sakura smiled. "You ready to go?"

Tāra nodded. "Good. We're going to go fast, so try to keep up!" Sakura explained.

Both of them sped down the street as fast as they could, but Sakura was surprised that Tāra could keep up with her. Even though Tāra wasn't even a Genin she was able to keep up with Sakura at the same speed, maybe even faster. Because of their quick speed, they were able to reach Naruto's house in a mater of minutes.

* * *

"So that's what happened, Naruto-sama." Hinata said.

"Hmm… So, Sasuke returned." Naruto said, calmly. When he stopped thinking, he looked up, an angry look in his eyes. "Keep all ANBU on guard! I WANT HIM FOUND BY SUNRISE!"

Naruto's assistant, Ino, looked up. "Naruto-sama. Sunrise isn't enough time to find Sasuke. ESPECIALLY Sasuke." (A/N: Yup. Ino is Naruto's assistant.)

"It isn't?" Naruto asked, thinking. "Well, find him as fast as you can!"

Ino nodded and walked to the doorway. She said something to a guard around the corner. She turned back to Naruto. "Um… Sakura and Tāra are here." Ino said.

Sakura and Tāra both walked in, panting hard. "Hi… Naruto… Hinata… I brought… Tāra…" Sakura made out, through hard breathing.

"Hi… Naruto... -sama…" Tāra panted.

Naruto laughed. "Well I see that everyone's here. Best wait 'till tomorrow for me to explain."

"What…? Why…?" Tāra asked, still panting.

Naruto grinned, "Because you're not a ninja yet. Nonetheless, you can all sleep here. Soundly. Besides, Iruka says you passed your jutsu tests with flying colors! Almost like…"

"Like… who?" Tāra panted.

"Never mind. Ino? Can you take Tāra to one of the guest rooms, please?" Naruto asked.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Since when does the mighty Naruto-sama say 'please'?"

"Since he's in a good mood." Naruto said.

Ino shrugged, then nodding towards Tāra, "Follow me, Tāra."

* * *

"So, she has her Kīrito now. I guess Sasuke's help should have been inevitable." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke said he'd be back in ten years, but it's been thirteen. He was waiting for her kekki genkai to emerge so he… he…" Naruto started.

"He could take it for himself." Hinata finished.

"But what's so special about them?" Sakura asked, "You said they were powerful, but you didn't say how."

"The Kīrito have special powers, far beyond anyone's imagination. They are stronger than the Sharingan, even more powerful than your Byakugan." Naruto explained.

Hinata looked shocked. "_That_ powerful?"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, it can." Naruto said, "This kekki genkai can…"

* * *

For the second time that night, Tāra lay asleep in her bed.

Earlier, when Ino was showing her to her room, she was sort of mad at Naruto-sama for keeping her abilities from her. What could her eyes do? Would Kiko, her best friend, still recognize her? The green that had taken over her eyes was a strong contrast from her brown eyes from before.

Normally, thoughts that kept running through her head like this would keep her awake. But because she used up so much chakra, let alone energy, racing with Sakura, she fell asleep quickly.

As usual, her sleep couldn't last for long. "Good to see you. Again." The voice said.

Tāra bolted up in her bed again. She was covered in sweat and she felt more horrible than the last two times. "Why am I not getting used to this?" She asked herself. She pulled off the covers and slid out of bed. "If this keeps happening, I'll have to get cotton pajamas. Silk doesn't seem to be as absorbent."

"But Silk matches you. More than you would know…" A voice called from the darkness.

"S-sasuke?" Tāra asked.

Sasuke laughed lightly, "You're a little pain in the neck. No matter. Like your eyes?" Sasuke said, stepping from the corner of the room.

"I'll give you credit for getting through the guards. But what are you?" Tāra asked.

"You're greatest dream and worst nightmare all rolled into one." He replied.


	7. The Truth Behind Death

_Revelations III_

"What are you doing here?" Tāra asked, "You already have those… red eyes! Why do you need my eyes?"

"That's not what I'm interested in anymore. I want to uncover the truth. The truth they've all been hiding from you." Sasuke said.

_What does he mean?_ Tāra thought, _What other truth can there be?_ "What other lies can you spread?" Tāra asked.

"Oh… So you didn't believe what I said before. Well, let me reiterate. You weren't born here. Hinata isn't your mother." Sasuke said.

"Yes, but what else can you possibly say?"

Sasuke smirked. "You don't get it, do you. Why do you think I spared you, the single little runt, among all of your kind? I destroyed your entire village, your family, your way of life. And I only spared you. You obviously don't see it."

"What? I still don't see why." Tāra started. She thought for a moment, then said, "You couldn't love someone if you don't know who they are, right?"

"True. I wouldn't know who you are when you were a baby. But why don't you get it?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you spare me? I give up." Tāra asked.

Sasuke laughed. "Because. Not only were your sister's beautiful, which made me sure of you, but…"

"I had sisters? AND YOU KILLED THEN ALL?" Tāra yelled, chakra spiraling around her from her anger.

Sasuke laughed again. "You're lucky, one managed to escape. Maybe you'll meet her one day. But you're not seeing it. You're the last known heir of the Senkū tribe! You're the princess!"

The shock from Sasuke's comment made her anger froze. All the chakra that was spiraling around her disappeared. "I-i'm the p-princess? I…" Tāra said, stammering.

Sasuke grinned. "That's why only you. You were the youngest princess and you could grow up in another village. That was my entire plan."

Tāra looked shocked. She never imagined she was the heiress to her tribe. "Now do you see? That's why you were the one who was spared." Sasuke said.

"B-b-but w-what d-d-do you w-w-ant w-with m-m-me…" Tāra asked, still shocked.

"In time Tāra." Sasuke said. He walked over to Tāra, closer than she wanted him to be. But she couldn't move; she was still shocked by what Sasuke said to her. She couldn't do anything to stop him. He closed in and kissed her. _What is he doing?_ Tāra thought,_ Why is he doing this?_ He finally backed away.

"In time." Sasuke said. He backed into the corner of the room and disappeared.

She was even more shocked that he had kissed her. Half of her felt extremely violated, but half of her long for more. _W-what happened? Why did he do that?_ Tāra thought. _This isn't a dream, I know that for sure._ She shook off the thought of actually liking that. She walked back over to her bed and tried to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes, but for some reason, she just couldn't really go to bed.

* * *

He stared from the corner. He knew she thought he had gone, but he hadn't. He walked quietly over to her bedside. _She looks lovely in her sleep. Like a angel._ Sasuke thought. _I'd hate for her to fail the test tomorrow, even if it just is extra credit. I kept her up all night._ He did a few hand signs and put his hand over her head. A blue light was emitted from his hand. "_Secret Ninja Art: Chakra Transfer Jutsu_" She fell asleep as soon as the light stopped. _She looks so peaceful. That's why she needs to know the truth._ Sasuke thought.

With his work done, he walked into the corner and disappeared. For real this time.


	8. Congradulations! You Graduate!

_Rebirth_

The next morning, Tāra woke up, feeling refreshed. _I slept for only three hours, but I feel like I've slept for days._ Tāra thought, _What could have done… Sasuke? Maybe he came back. He must have helped me fall asleep. What's wrong with him? Why does he… No, he can't love me. Can he? That's the only good explanation. But, why?_

"Well, no matter. I guess I'll just start my day anyways." Tāra said to herself. And walked out of her room. She ran down the hall to the bathroom. "The bathroom's right down the hall." Ino said last night. She knocked on the door; there was no response. She opened the door and locked the door behind her. She took off her clothes, still thinking about the events that happened last night. She walked over to the shower, and started the water.

She just stood there for a few minutes, letting the water rain over her. She couldn't keep her mind off anything else. _I still can't believe he kissed me. He says he doesn't want my kekki genkai, but that's past belief. I know what he wants, and as if his eyes weren't weird enough. Maybe Iruka-Sensei can…_

"Oh my god! The graduation is today! I completely forgot!" She said, grabbing the soap, and began to take an actual shower.

* * *

Tāra ran down the road, toward's her house. There was nothing there of interest, but she didn't know the fastest way to the academy from Naruto-sama's house. _With my eyes, I wonder if Kiko will still remember me._ Tāra thought. She finally reached her house, then turned down the road. She ran so fast she didn't see someone run right into her.

"Oh man, I really sorry." Tāra said.

"Oh, it's okay." Kiko said, "I should have watched where I was going. Are you new here?"

"Kiko?" Tāra asked.

"How do you know my name? Wait… Tāra is that you?" Kiko asked.

"We have a lot to talk about." Tāra said, helping her friend up. "You'll never believe what happened last night."

Kiko, being back on her feet, nodded. "We have enough time. We can walk to class."

* * *

Both Tāra and Kiko, had arrived in class. _We really did have enough time! Iruka-sensei isn't even her yet. At least the door was unlocked._ Tāra thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kiko started, "Yeah. My mom told me about him once. He passed in his class with the top jutsu grades, just like you!"

"So that's what Naruto-sama meant when he said someone was just like me! He meant Sasuke!" Tāra said.

"But the fact that he kissed you! That's just sick." Kiko said.

"The weirdest thing is, I've met some of Sasuke's classmates, Hinata, Sakura and even Naruto-sama. But none of them look his age. He looks like he's only a few years older than me!" Tāra said.

"I can find that believable. After all, there's a jutsu for everything, somewhere. Maybe he found one for eternal life!" Kiko said.

"Maybe…" Tāra said. At that moment, Iruka walked in the door. "Well, I'm surprised that two of my students are here before me! Anyways, I heard what happened last night, Tāra. I'm really sorry, but knowing you, you'll be able to handle it." Iruka said. He smiled, trying to make Tāra feel better. She was able to make a weak smile. _If only you knew what happened that no one else saw, Iruka-sensei._ Tāra thought.

"Well, girls." Iruka said, "I can tell you both that you've passed. Also, I might be able to slip that you two are in the same squad, but that wouldn't be right, now would it?"

Both girls smiled. Luckily, no one enters their class until it really is time, so noone was there to protest.

"Do you two have anything special that you can do? For extra credit? I'm not doing everyone all at once." Iruka asked.

Kiko nodded. "My dad showed me this last night. He said he saw someone do this cool jutsu once, and thought I might be able do it too!" She pulled a flute from her bag and began to do hand signs with the flute in hand. "_Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain_" She began to play her flute, and Iruka's eyes had the look, as if he wasn't looking at them, but in his own mind. Kiko played the flute for a few seconds, then stopped.

Iruka's eyes went back to normal. "Not bad. Although, I was expecting you to follow up your dad. Your entire family can control shadows…"

Kiko's face became mad. "I got my chakra from my mom! That's why I can't control shadows!"

Iruka had heard it before. He always reminded her of her "disability". It's true, her family, the Nara family, is known for controlling shadows. But her mom isn't part of that family, which is why Kiko uses Genjutsu a lot. She always liked illusions, buying optical illusion books, which is why she went that path. But she always gets mad every time it gets brought up.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Kiko." Iruka said. "So, is there anything you can do, Tāra?"

Tāra nodded. "But Naruto-sama wouldn't tell me what it was until I was a ninja!" She made her voice sound mocking.

Iruka laughed, "He probably has his reasons for it. Well, anyways, you two pass! Congratulations!" He grabbed two Leaf headbands off of his desk. He gave one to Kiko, which had a blue cloth, and one to Tāra, which had a green cloth.

Kiko tied her headband around her head proudly, but Tāra thought a moment. "There's metal on it." She pointed out. "Oh well, I guess I get to keep this ribbon then!" Tāra tied her headband around her head, as well.

"Well girls, because only one other person has passed, and came here so far, you'll have to go meet her in the front yard. That's where you'll meet you're new sensei!" Iruka explained.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei! I don't want a new sensei!" Kiko said, in dramatic fashion.

"Ahh… Change is good," Tāra said, pulling Kiko from trying to hug Iruka. "See ya' round, Iruka-sensei!"

"Bye girls!" Iruka said, watching them walk out of the room.

* * *

_So, now that they're Genin, does this mean getting Tāra will be easier or harder?_ Sasuke thought to himself. _Ahh, no matter. Now she'll be going on missions. You never know what will happen on missions…_

Sasuke laughed to himself as he watched Tāra and her friend walk out onto the front yard. Just as the bell for class rung.


	9. Kiba & Akamaru: 18 Years Later

_Rebirth II_

Kiko and Tāra both walked out onto the front yard of the school. They looked around, only to find a small girl waiting for them. "Hi guys!" she said.

"Iruka must have planned this all along." Tāra said under her breath.

"Anyways, my name is Hyūga Atari." The girl said, introducing herself.

_No kidding! I already knew she's a Hyūga. Hinata's in the same family, but does that mean…_ Tāra thought.

"Excuse me." Tāra said, lifting the girl's headband. On her forehead was a mark that looked like a whirlpool. There were marks all around it, almost like a sun, except swirling.

"Do you mind?" Atari asked.

"Yup, you're in the branch house. Which means… You're technically my cousin. Or second cousin…" Tāra said.

Atari put her headband back where it was. "What?" she asked.

"You're the daughter of Neji; I'm the adopted daughter of Hinata. That makes us related somehow…" Tāra explained.

"Oh. Okay, sure." Atari said.

"Well, well, well." A voice said behind them.

All three girls looked around. Behind them was a large dog, larger than any dog any of them had seen before. Riding on this dog was a man, who had red marks on his cheeks.

"I don't know what's worse." The man said, sliding off his dog. "Sit Akamaru." He said to his dog, who obeyed, then turned back to the girls, "Having a three girl squad, or having two Genin who are related." He sighed, "What happened to one girl and two guys on each squad. Ahh… Never mind."

All three girls looked shocked, maybe at the dog, maybe at his words. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my dog Akamaru." The man said. Akamaru wagged his tail at the mention of his name, "I'm going to be your new sensei."

Tāra ran over to Akamaru, and began to pet him. "Aww… He's so cute!" Akamaru didn't mind the attention, and proceed to lick Tāra's face, and part of her arms. Tāra laughed after Akamaru licked her, but she kept petting him.

"Wow. Akamaru never enjoys attention from anyone else." Kiba pointed out. Akamaru barked and kept licking Tāra. "You must really love dogs."

Tāra nodded, "I've always wanted a dog, but Hinata would never let me have one. But I really do love dogs!"

"Well, I'm not surprised. Akamaru never lets anyone pet him if he doesn't trust them. He knows whether or not people love dogs, among other things." Kiba explained.

Akamaru poked at Tāra with his nose, pushing her waist. She fell over onto his snout, and Akamaru managed to flip her onto his back, just at the base of his neck.

"What a ride!" Tāra said, petting Akamaru's neck.

"Well, I can see that Akamaru does love someone else besides me. Maybe he'll let you ride him to where we're going!" Kiba said.

"Where are we going?" Kiko asked.

Kiba turned to look at her. "We're going to the Forest of Death for your test."

"Wait!" Tāra said, stopping her massage of Akamaru's neck. "We already passed a test. We're Genin, right?" Akamaru's strange look at Tāra forced her to continue petting him.

"True, you did pass the test. You're ninja, but not Genin. You have to pass the test if you want me to be you're sensei. Only 2/3's of Graduates make it passed the test, but I'm sure you'll all do well." Kiba explained.

"So! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Atari said.

"Alright!" Kiba said, mounting Akamaru behind Tāra, "Stand Akamaru." Akamaru understood, but was reluctant because he was enjoying getting petted. "Let's get going!"


	10. Test in the Forest: Sasuke Returns!

_Weakness_

Akamaru sped past all the buildings and almost out of town. He didn't seem to be phased by another 500 pounds on his back, he was still incredibly fast.

When their team reached the Forest of Death, Akamaru stopped immediately. He didn't even need to be commanded by Kiba. All four got off Akamaru's back, and he sat down next to the fence surrounding it.

"Alright. Welcome to the Forest of Death. This is where you'll be taking you're Genin exam." Kiba said, unlocking the fence. All five of them walked in.

* * *

"Alright. Here's the drill. Each of you will have two hours to retrieve one of three scrolls I've hidden in this forest. If you can't find one, you won't pass." Kiba explained. "When you're ready."

All three of the girls ran off in a different direction.

"Well, Akamaru. Now we wait for two hours." Kiba said, "So, wanna play some fetch?"

Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba picked up a branch off the ground, and threw it into the forest. Akamaru went after it playfully.

* * *

Tāra ran through the forest. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to find the scroll, and fast. Two hours wasn't very long, and she couldn't scout the entire forest in that time. "Where could Kiba-sensei have hidden the scrolls? The test has to be pass-able, there's no way it could be impossible." Tāra said to herself.

"You must be wondering where they are."

Tāra looked around. She knew that voice. "Sasuke! Show yourself! I know you're here!"

"I'm not threatening you. But you must be looking for this." Sasuke said. He threw a scroll at her feet from where he was.

Tāra turned around and picked up the scroll. "Thanks. But I'm not like you. I don't cheat."

"Aww… How precious. But you know, there's no way to do the test again." Sasuke grinned.

"True. I guess you just ruined the fun." Tāra said.

"Not so true. The fun's all here." Sasuke threw a Kunai at her. The knife cut through her sleeve.

"I thought you said you weren't threatening me! I knew you were a lying crook." Tāra said. She ran in the same direction she came, only her run was cut off by something pulling on her sleeve.

"You didn't think I'd throw a kunai at you for nothing, did you little princess?" Sasuke said, "I attached a string to it, so you can't go anywhere without me saying so. Two hours should be plenty of time."

Tāra's eyes grew big. "You mean…"

Sasuke laughed. "No way. I'm going to show you what you've been missing. And not that way, I mean with your eyes."

"My… Eyes? What are you…" Tāra started.

"Your eyes have special power. I'm doing you a favor." He tugged on the line, making Tāra fall on the ground. "Or maybe I should just make this easy for you…"

"I can't believe you. Who's side are you on? You threaten me, but you help me just as much as you hurt me!" Tāra exclaimed.

Sasuke laughed. "I have my reasons. Now come over here, I can't teach you from a distance."

Tāra pulled a shuriken from her bag, but slowly approached him. She walked until he was about three yards away from him. "I'm not coming any closer." Tāra said.

"You don't trust me? That disappoints me. Well, if you want to learn the truth, you're going to have to come closer." Sasuke said.

Tāra stared at him. _Can I trust him? He kissed me, but who knows what else he could do to me. But it's not like Naruto-sama is going to help me at all. Why does he want me to trust him so much?_

She reluctantly moved closer to him. Step by step, inch by inch, she approached him. She stopped when she was almost face-to-face with him.

Sasuke smiled. He reached for her hands, pulling them together. "Let go of the Shuriken, and I'll undo the string."

Tāra knew what he was doing. He wanted her to let her guard down, to trust him. _Can I really trust him? Will he really follow up on his word?_ Tāra thought. Part of her wanted to get away, part of her wanted to know more, part of her just wanted to be there, with him. _In any case,_ She thought, _I have to let go._

She was reluctant, still, but he let go of the Shuriken. Sasuke nodded. He held both of her hands with only one hand now, and with the other, he grabbed a pair of scissors out of his bag and cut the string that went through her sleeve. He replaced the scissors back in his bag, and held her hands with both of his again.

"Go ahead and run if you want. But if you really want to know your secret, follow me." Sasuke said, letting go of her hands. He stepped back a few feet.

"Why do I have to follow you?" Tāra asked.

"Because, I can sence you friends coming." Sasuke stared at his watch. He nodded, "There's no more time. Head back to your sensei. I'll teach you later."

"Do you want me to come back?" Tāra asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "This place is dangerous. Don't worry, I'll find you again." And with that, he ran off.

Tāra held the scroll with both hands. _Maybe he's not such a bad guy. Maybe he's just protecting me. But from what?_ She thought. She could feel herself blushing. She stood there a few seconds, trying to fit the pieces together. Then she turned around, and ran towards where she thought her sensei was.


	11. Memories of Akamaru: Hinata's Respect

_Weakness II_

"Oh… I wonder where Tāra is!" Kiko said, sounding concerned.

"I'm sure she's fine." Atari stated.

"Yeah, but her two hours are almost up." Kiba said.

Just then, Tāra emerged from a bush. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I had to find my way back here, and it wasn't easy." She said.

She handed the scroll to Kiba, who opened it up and looked at it. "Nope, you didn't open it. Unlike other people…" His eyes shifted over to Atari. "I already said I was sorry!" She said, but Kiba shook his head.

"'Sorry' doesn't make up for the fact that you fail the test!" Kiba said. Obviously she had already been told, because her face showed anger, instead of shock. "Maybe next year, Atari. Maybe next year." She walked home, still scowling.

Kiba wiped his brow, "I thought she'd never go away. Besides I told Iruka that I didn't want anyone related one any team. Obviously, he didn't listen." Tāra walked over to Akamaru and started petting him again. Akamaru wagged his tail at the attention.

"Hey!" Kiba said, causing Tāra to turn around. "What, did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No! I just realized why Akamaru likes you so much! You grew up with Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"What?" Kiko asked.

"When you were growing up, Tāra, your mother would bring you over and you would play with Akamaru. He was about the same size as he is now, but after he warmed up to you, he would always play gentle with you. You two were like best friends. When you went to the academy, though, you stopped coming over to play, which is why you don't remember me or Akamaru." Kiba explained.

"She's not my mother." Tāra said, scowling.

Kiba looked shocked, for some reason. Then he nodded. "So you know now. Well, listen. Just because she's not your _real_ mother, doesn't mean she's not your mother at all. She cared and raised you, just like a mother would. Maybe even more! And trust me, I know. We used to be on the same squad, and she'd always invite me over for dinner, because we were friends. I would see how hard she'd work for you. Even though she's not really your mother, she acted like one. Give her the respect she needs." Kiba explained.

"M-maybe you're right. I guess she worked herself to death for me, maybe I should work for her." Tāra said.

Kiba nodded. "Now, you two passed, so come meet back at this gate tomorrow morning. You two deserve a rest."

The two girls nodded. "Well then, I'll see you two bright and early then! Bye, Tāra! Bye Kiba-sensei! Bye, Akamaru!" Kiko yelled, running home.

"I guess I'll be heading home too, then." Tāra said. She walked over to pet Akamaru. "I'll see you tomorrow buddy." She walked away. "See you tomorrow Kiba-sensei!" And she also ran home.

Akamaru stopped wagging his tail as he watched Tāra run home. "Ahh… Don't worry buddy. She'll be back tomorrow." He climbed on Akamaru's back, and scratched behind his ears. "C'mon Akamaru! Let's go home too!" Kiba said, and Akamaru happily ran home. As if the next day, seeing Tāra again would be a treat.

* * *

_I lied to her. There's no way I can find her._ Sasuke thought, _I took my chances in Naruto's house once. But can I make that sacrifice, again?_

* * *

Tāra walked into her house. Nobody was home. _Maybe I still need to go to Naruto-sama's house._ She nodded, only grabbing another set of clothes from her closet upstairs. 

She left the house, and ran down the same route she did this morning. Past Sakura's house, past the market, she didn't even know how fasts she was going. She only grew tired when she reached the park. _Is this where Sasuke hangs out?_ She thought, looking over the area. The area was clear below, with lots of room for little children to play. But there were many trees in the park, and the children only played in the outmost section of the forest. As you got deeper in, the trees got more populated. Children rarely went in farther, usually only for games of hide-and-seek.

_This has to be where Sasuke hides out. Maybe if he can't find me, I'll find him._ Tāra thought, walking into the brush. _Everyone at home will be too surprised if I come home so early, maybe… No. Sasuke said he'd find me. Besides, if he does decide to do something to me, noone will be able to help me._ She nodded and turned away from the park, running towards Naruto's house.

* * *

(A/N- I'm going to start changing some things. The little blue bar up at the top will show the chapter's name, while the name of the chapter on each chapter will show the "arc" that it belongs to. Just trying to clarify.) 


	12. The First Mission: Tāra's Home Village

_Weakness III_

"Anyone home?" Tāra asked, walking into Naruto's home. She seemed so much more welcome there after sleeping there for a day. "Hello?" She asked again.

She wandered into the kitchen, where Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiko, Iruka, and Kiba all jumped out, surprising her. "SURPRISE!" They all yelled. The lights were flipped on, revealing a cake twice the size of Tāra's head in diameter.

"What is all this?" Tāra asked, "What's the surprise?"

"Well, uh… I, I mean we… Uh…" Hinata tried to explain.

Sakura sighed. "Hinata thought that we should throw a surprise party in celebration of you becoming a Genin. If it wasn't Hinata's idea, then it would have been for you and Kiko!" She explained. Hinata simply nodded.

"I didn't want a party anyways, so I don't mind." Kiko said happily.

* * *

After almost all the cake was consumed, Naruto started talking with Tāra. "You'll need to stay here until we catch Sasuke." Naruto explained.

"I um-dum-stand." Tāra said through a mouthful of cake.

Naruto nodded. "I thought you would. Also," he said, inviting Kiba over, "I thought you and your teammates would be interested in starting a mission in the morning.

Tāra swallowed her mouthful. "I thought all ninja do missions non-stop."

"They do," Kiba said, "But this one is different. It's normally a B-rank mission, but…"

"I decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea." Naruto finished.

Kiko walked over, "What mission is it?" She asked.

Naruto sighed, "A woman gave us a request of guarding her while she rebuilds…" he sighed again, "The Village Hidden in Sunlight."

Tāra's eyes popped open. "That's where my parents, my tribe was originally."

"Your tribe was all over the place. But yes, that's sort of true." Naruto explained, "But are you going to take the mission or not?"

Tāra thought, lost in her own mind. When she finally could think straight again, she nodded, "We'll take the mission. I'd like to see what's left of my village. What's the client's name?"

Naruto smiled, "Senkū Aurora."

Tāra looked wide-eyed, again. _"You're lucky, one managed to escape. Maybe you'll meet her one day."_ That was what Sasuke said. "M-m-m-my s-s-s-sist-t-ter?" Tāra managed to mumble out.

Naruto nodded. "You think you're still up for it?"

Tāra's eyes looked determined. She nodded, "She's not just another client. She's my sister."

"Even though she is a ninja, she needs help. You'll also need to help her rebuild the village. You'll protect her and help her rebuild the town. The mission looked more A-rank, but I think you'll be able to handle it. She is a ninja too, and maybe you can learn something from her." Kiba explained.

Iruka came over, as if the conversation were public to the whole party. "There going to need another Genin on their squad, if they want to make it through alive. Luckily, the number of graduates are odd, so I have an extra Genin. I heard Atari failed the second test, so you'll need another ninja."

"There is another ninja. Aurora never got past Genin back in the Sunlight village. I'm assigning her to you're squad, Kiba." Naruto explained.

"I'm sure she'll do everyone some good." Kiba said.

"Good. Now everyone have some more cake, and let's call it a day!" Naruto explained.

Everyone in the room cheered, and almost dived for the cake.


End file.
